Tigerstar & Sasha- Tigerstar's Quest For Power
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: You know how in the TIgerstar & Sasha Manga, When Tigerstar asks Sasha if she would like to join Shadowclan and Sasha refuses? Well in this one she is all for taking over the forest and being Tigerstars mate/Queen. WARNING- CONTAINS LEMONS!


Whats up Fanfiction? Yep im not dead and im back! ScarredWarrior is back guys!

To all of you who like my Kid Icarus Parody and the other things like that well im sorry to say this but (No they will be continued.) I have writers block so they wont come out for awhile!

:/ Srry guys if you have your hopes up for that.

If you guys want to friend me on Roblox im SnowShadowMistSniper and geez this is hard to type with such a small keyboard that feels weird to type with lol..

Anyways here is a fic called Tigerstar & Sasha- Quest For Power

Enjoy!

(A/N This is what i think would happen if when TIgerstar asked Sasha to join Shadowclan and be his queen to take over the forest with him and basically be the Queen of the forest while Tigerstar is the King, Murdering all in cold blood, You get the point, Anyway enjoy!

WARNING! LEMON AHEAD!

IF YOU DON'T LIKE TIGERSTARXSASHA SHIPPING THEN DON'T READ THE LEMON! OR AS I SAY DONT LIKE DA LEMON DONT EAT DA LEMON (Or in this case don't READ the lemon..)

If you don't know what a lemon is look it up.

NOTICE!

SOPA is back, that is right people, the bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet and beyond is BACK, and not only is it back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices, SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon, that is right, a FELON, do you understand me? YOU will be treated like the highest form of criminal for uploading a video game walkthrough on YouTube, for singing a song on karaoke, heck, you could be arrested and treated as a felon for posting a screenshot...

Now, why am I telling you this? Because this is only just the beginning, how long until Fanfiction is being attacked, how long until a Fanfiction writer is being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their Fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character fro Sekirei or Seikon no Qwaser, Highschool DxD, Trinity Blood, Witchblade, how long until THAT crap is happening? I assure you that if this passes, it will not be long, oh no, it will not be long at all, because once this passes, then ANYTHING goes, Fanfiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses, just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. We CANNOT let this happen!

Don't believe us? Look at the links below, remove the spaces, see for yourself, and please, PLEASE spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms, because this isn't just going to affect americans, oh no, it will affect EVERYBODY across the globe!

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-Obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

and the video which caused us to find out about this horrible thing...remove the spaces, and spread the word...

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

POST THIS MESSAGE AS AN UPDATE TO EACH OF YOUR FICS! PM EVERY AUTHOR YOU'VE EVER TALKED TO AND TELL THEM THE MESSAGE! TELL ALL YOUR OFFLINE FRIENDS AND FB FRIENDS! SPREAD THE WORD FAR AND WIDE!

Anyways.

Chapter 1- Joining Shadowclan

I am slightly shocked to see Tigerstar and some other cats I dont recognize but the ones I do are Russetfur and Tigerstar, They appear to be talking about something.. My ear's twitch as I try too make out what there saying.

I faintly make the word "Blood" out by straining my ears in a attempt to hear what they are saying then they begin to talk louder, Making it easier to hear what there saying.

I still can't hear them very well so I strain my ears foward as much as I can and I finally can hear them clearly.

Tigerstar starts saying something...

I make out the sentence "There's no more time to delay, War is upon the clans and every warrior and queen must be prepared to fight!"

Huh.. Wonder if there preparing for a war or something?

"Scourge of Bloodclan has agreed to unite with us, The next step is to take over Riverclan."

What..? Tigerstar take over Riverclan? But I thought Firestar was the guy who wanted to take over everything...?

"Leopardstar is too weak to stop me, She knows I am the strongest cat in the whole forest and soon I will rule all the clans."

Tigerstar! He want's to take over the clans? Then I will help so totally! 

"HEY TIGERSTAR!" I screech leaping down to where they are.

"S- SASHA!? What are you doing here?" Tigerstar asks clearly bewildered.

"I heard you wanted to take over the clans, Well I will help!" I meow.

"Uh.. Ok then.." Tigerstar says.

"Tigerstar who is this?" Russetfur asks suspiciously.

"This is Sasha, A former Kittypet and she will help me take over all the clans!" Tigerstar meows in annoyance.

"Oh, And I suppose that KITTYPETS are allowed to join clans now is that right?" Russetfur questions.

"DON'T QUESTION MEH!" Tigerstar howls bitch slapping Russetfur for being a bitch.

"OW U BITCH SLAP MEH" Russetfur howls.

"YA AN SHUDDUP OR I RIP YO HEAD OFF BISH!" Tigerstar screams.

I stare at the fray as they fight for a random reason.

Tigerstar quickly composes himself and meows, "Sorry bout that, Anyway where was I?"

"You were talking bout how u gonna take over Rivaclan." A tom cat with brown fur and a black streak going from his forehead to the bottom of his left ear.

"Oh ya thanks." Tigerstar says getting no response.

"Leopardstar is weak now and she know i am boss." Tigerstar says.

"But what about Firestar?" The cat wit the black streak says.

"Ho ho fuck ho merry christmas!" Russetfur screams randomly.

"SHUDDUP BISH!" Tigerstar says slapping Russetfur to oblivion.

"Anyways about Firestar... Ha ha ha... Thundercla wont be a problem. I have a plan to lure a pack of dogs into their camp. Then we'll be rid of that filthy kittypet Firestar and his clan of kittypets and halfbreeds once and for all. And then Tigerstar... SHALL RULE EVERYTHING!"

"YAY!" I screech.

"And Sasha... Follow me I have a surprise for you." Tigerstar says with a lustful look in his eyes.

"Uhh.. Ok." I mumble.

"The meeting is over. Go back to your respective clans." TIgerstar says.

"And Sasha. Follow me!"

Tigerstar gets up and walks into the deep bushes and I follow him.

We walk for a while til we're a good distance away from where the Meeting was held. I realise im in heat. Oh well if Tigerstar wants to fuck me then at least he doesn't have to make me wet.. I think to myself. "Crouch down and stick your tail up." Tigerstar orders and I follow his command exposing my core to him. I look over my shoulder and see Tigerstars member start to appear and in a few secounds he is fully erect. "You got a big dick!" I say sexily which has Tigerstar come over and shove his face into my pussy making me moan.

"Your so sweet!" Tigerstar says swiping his toungue around his jaws. I respond by twining my tail around Tigerstars erect member and Tigerstar tackles and pins me to the ground.

"Tail up and hunting crouch." Tigerstar commands.

I obey and Tigerstar mounts me. "This will hurt but I promise it gets better." He reassures me.

But Tigerstar doesn't go into me at once he teases me by circling my entrance with his erect member and slightly going in but not all the way.

"Alright, Alright... Hurry up.." I moan.

"Say please." Tigerstar sayed.

"Please fuck me!" I moan as he teases my entrance some more.

Tigerstar doesn't waste anymore time and he plunges into my core with all his might causing a scream of pain to come out of my mouth.

"It's ok Sasha.." Tigerstar reassured.

"C- C- Continue.." I stammer.

Tigerstar slowly pumped in and out of me and slowly went faster and faster until our hips were grinding and we were howling in pleasure.

"T- Tigerstar..." I warned..

"I know... I- Im c- close to.." Tigerstar said...

Tigerstar did a few more pumps and then he came inside of me filling me with his cum.

"Oooohh..." I moan as I let my own juices flow.

Tigerstar pulled out and then we just lay there gasping.

Eventually Tigerstar broke the silence with a "That was amazing.."

I answer with "Yeah... We should... D- Do.. That again.. Sometime.."

"We can.. Do it... Anytime... You want... Sasha.." Tigerstar panted.

"Thats.. Good to... know.." I said.

A few moons later I found out I was pregnant with Tigerstars kits.

A few more moons later I have 3 kits there names are "Moonkit, Thornkit and Bramblekit." I just hope they grow up to be strong loyal warriors...

(A/N If you dont like the way the story is turning out to fucking bad its 1:47 in the morning (after midnight) that im writing this so im writing this the best i can.. i have wrote this in different sections i did one part before 1:48 and im doing the rest now... ugh so tired! lol. e-e)

So how did you like the story? Liked it? Hated it? Review, Follow, Like, Favorite whatever!

If you want to PM me go ahead... Idc I respond to mostly all of my inbox messages as long as they are not completely random and stupid. (You gotta make me think your not a retard k?)

Anyways REVIEW!

For 2nd chapter anybody who can name the 3 most evil cats in warriors history. (all of them try to take over thunderclan, the forest, or take over something, or killed everybody... or somethin. but evil cats! top 3 evil! GO!)

Only 3 winners for top 3 evil cat quiz.

Whoever wins gets either a cat plushie of there favorite cat/evil cat or a bunch of money and some jellybeans! (and a hug! :P)

Ready... Set... REVIEW!


End file.
